Russian Armed Forces
The Russian Armed Forces are a faction in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview The Russian Armed Forces are the armed military forces of the Russian Federation in the Volosia headcanon of the Just Cause universe, consisting of ground forces, an air force, and a navy. They can be seen rarely throughout Volosia, but they are in control of a small military base in the north, from which they launch their operations. In addition, a Russian aircraft carrier complete with aircraft can be seen off the eastern coast of Volosia. Russian intervention in Volosia The Russian Federation chose to stay out of the conflict of Volosia at first, instead commissioning the Agency of the Russian Federation to establish surveillance over the island and keep an eye on the civil war, launching some stealth missions if necessary. When the potential for WMD discoveries in post-Soviet ruins was identified, the ARF stepped up their presence in the region and a small contingent of Russian armed forces were dispatched to the island to create a base from which to launch a military operations in the event of a confirmed WMD in possession of a dangerous indigenous faction such as the Republican Army of Volosia. Political and international stability took a hit when it was confirmed by Western intelligence agencies that the Russians had a true military presence in Volosia, but they were assured that it was simply a precaution against the timebomb of an island. However, when the United Volosian Republic was created, the Russians found a new reason to be on the island and began to send material and military support to the UVR through their military base, perhaps more openly than their NATO counterparts. The Russians maintain their bases in Volosia and use them as a staging area to launch operations or air support strikes meant to assist UVR forces, and the West has largely come to terms with this fact and allowed the Russians to keep their outposts. Diplomacy NATO The Russian intervention was at first seen as an aggressive move and it kept NATO nations on their toes, but after the creation of the United Volosian Republic and the support given by both the West and the Russians, the two major powers found themselves agreeing on something for once and the Russians were allowed to keep their military foothold on Volosia to use as a military outpost as well as a drop-off point for equipment shipments to the UVR. With Russian and Western intelligence collaborating, the two powers are neutral to each other, but working together to maintain stability in Volosia. United Volosian Republic The Russians and the UVR have become allies in the conflict, with the UVR allowing Russian forces to access their bases and operations as well as collaborate with them during military operations. Regularly the UVR can be seen supported by Russian aircraft or the Russians in fact launch ground attacks against some of the other factions, with UVR support. Volosian People's Republic With much of the VPR's military populated by ideological fanatics believing in the late Soviet Union, they are naturally closed-minded to the Russian military and while there has not been any major ground engagements between the two factions, the VPR maintain their belief that the Russian Federation is only a representation of the Soviet Union's downfall and transformation into the Russian Federation. The Russians are not afraid to march on the VPR and the VPR is not afraid to fire back, but the two are not directly enemies. The two are most likely to fire on sight if encountered near each other. Republican Army of Volosia The Republican army was neutral to the Russians, not developing a negative or positive opinion either way, that is until the creation of the UVR and the Russians' choice to support them. Now the RAV see the Russians as indirect enemies in the conflict, and are not afraid to attack Russian forces on sight. Likewise, the Russian army does not believe the RAV to be the best choice in the conflict and as such the Russians have supported the UVR, launching military operations against the Republicans. Militia of the Volosian Republic Like the Republicans, the Russians are largely hostile to this faction and will engage on sight. Militiamen are quicker to express their anti-Russian beliefs however, and they are more likely to engage in a gunfight faster than a true Republican soldier. Black Hand Neutral. The Russians will not fire on the Black Hand unless provoked, and vice versa. Equipment Infantry Weapons R-144 APAR - Assault rifle. R-316 SAR - Amphibious rifle. Vehicles Urga Lightning - Four-wheeled infantry mobility vehicle. Urga Elephant - Four-wheeled heavy transport vehicle. Urga Nosorog - Advanced main battle tank. RH-516 Kestrel - Light transport helicopter. SG-75 Predator - Medium assault helicopter. FA-17 Blizzard - Heavy assault helicopter. HT-227 Giant - Large transport helicopter. Vehicles in Reserve Storage Urga Phoenix - Main battle tank. Urga Bison Six-wheeled MRAP. Revolutionary Series Armored Vehicles - Early Soviet-era main battle tank, dating back to the beginning of the Cold War. Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles - Soviet-era main battle tank. PH-25 Sparrow - Soviet-era transport/attack helicopter. HG-145 Eagle Soviet-era attack helicopter. Trivia *There were several different flag ideas created before the white-red-blue horizontal tricolor was chosen. *Through pure coincidence, the Russian Federation's flag in Just Cause: Volosia is indentical to the following flags: **Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. **The Principality of Schaumburg-Lippe Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Russian Armed Forces